The present invention relates to a safety coupler and, more particularly to a safety coupler, which is especially suited for connecting straps or the like to an animal halter or bridle for tying the animal to a post, equipment, including a trailer, or the like.
When tying down large animals, such as a horse, the animal is typically placed in a halter with one or more ropes or straps secured to the halter on one end and secured on another end to a fixed structure, such as a post, including a barn post, a fence, a trailer, or the like. Each rope is typically secured to the halter using a coupler or snap. Snaps typically include a ring member through which the strap or rope extends and a hook member which is rotatably mounted to the ring member and which secures to the halter of the animal. The hook member is rotatably mounted to the ring member to permit the rope or strap to rotate freely with respect to the halter. Most snaps include a latch mechanism of some sort which closes the hook member on the halter. Thus, snaps provide a quick way to secure the rope or strap to the halter. Heretofore, snaps have not provided a quick way to release the strap or rope from the animal when the animal is panicked or excited.
When tied, cross-tied, or trailer tied, large animals, and most notably horses, are easily spooked. It could be as simple as someone walking by or the sound of something falling that could trigger the animal into a panic. Once spooked, these larger animals pull on the rope or strap tying them down. As the animal feels more resistance in the rope, the animal tends to pull harder eventually breaking either the halter, snap, rope, or the structure to which the rope is tied, thus exposing the animal, the structure, and any persons in the vicinity of the animal to risk of damage or injury. Further, when the animal finally breaks free the risk of flight is quite high. In contrast, when the tension on the rope is quickly released, a spooked animal will often quickly calm down and are far less likely to run off.
Consequently, there is a need for a coupler or snap which can securely couple a strap or rope to a halter of an animal or the like, so that the animal can be tied off and yet provide a quick release in the event that the animal tries to break free before the animal becomes too panicked or the halter, strap, or rope or structure is stressed to the point of failure.